1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a constant voltage constant current generation circuit which outputs a constant current and a constant voltage.
2. Background Art
For example, each of resistors used in conventional semiconductor integrated circuits has temperature characteristics in which the resistance value changes with the temperature. A BGR (Band Gap Reference) circuit using such resistors can generate only either a constant voltage or a constant current because of alignment in resistance values of the resistors.
In a circuit configuration from which a constant voltage, and a constant current are demanded, therefore, BGR circuits of two kinds respectively for the constant voltage and the constant current become necessary. As a result, a problem of an increased area of the circuit and increased power dissipation is posed.